Convert $8\ \dfrac{25}{28}$ to an improper fraction.
Solution: ${8}\ {\dfrac{25}{28}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${8} + {\dfrac{25}{28}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $28$ as the fractional part ${8} \times \dfrac{28}{28} = {\dfrac{224}{28}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{224}{28}} + {\dfrac{25}{28}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{224}{28}} + {\dfrac{25}{28}} = \dfrac{249}{28}$